Passenger comfort is a primary goal of producers of escalators and moving walkways. Comfort-disturbing factors inherent in escalator and moving walkway systems include noise, vibration and heat. The industry has long been attempting to quiet these passenger conveyors, both in the sense of quieting noise and quieting vibrations, both of which when successfully suppressed will result generally in a lessening of heat generated by the devices. To this end, these conveyors have been provided with step rollers having rubber treads; axle mounting bearings which are elastomeric; drive chain links which have elastomeric sleeves where they engage the steps; and handrail guide rails with low coefficient of friction guide tracks on them to lessen heat and noise. U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,795 granted Apr. 4, 1939 to J. Dunlop discloses a moving stairway wherein vibrations imparted to the step are damped by means of rubber bushings mounted on the step axles.